


Пока я жду

by smokeymoon



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon
Summary: Прекрасный вечер над Эребором, но Торин думает не о нем...





	Пока я жду

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [While I Wait](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787658) by [badskippy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badskippy/pseuds/badskippy). 



Торин стоял в одиночестве на высоком балконе над вратами Эребра, внимательно глядя на раскинувшуюся перед ним долину. Стражники думали, что их король оглядывает свои владения, а прочие гномы – что он любуется отблесками заходящего солнца, сияющими медью на крышах Дейла. Кто-то решил, что он смотрит в сторону Лихолесья, выискивая возможные признаки угрозы. И никто не подозревал, что Торин вовсе не разглядывает окрестности, а ищет глазами далекие Мглистые горы, едва виднеющиеся на горизонте.

И конечно же, никто из них не догадывался, что на самом деле Торин мечтает увидеть зеленые поля и холмы Шира. 

– Сегодня прекрасный вечер, – сказал подошедший Балин.

Король кивнул в ответ, но промолчал.

– Нам не хватало тебя за ужином.

– Я не хотел есть, – тихо сказал Торин, скорей, самому себе. 

Теперь кивнул Балин. Они стояли тихо и неподвижно, глядя на Запад, пока Балин не решил, что пора поговорить начистоту.

– Что тебя тяготит, Торин?

– Ничего.

– Я знаю тебя всю жизнь. Тебя что-то тревожит.

Торин улыбнулся бы, если бы мог. 

– Я размышляю.

– Над принятием решения?

– Скорей, разгадываю загадку.

– Вот как. Может быть, я помогу?

Торин ответил не сразу. Балин и правда знал его слишком хорошо и понимал, что Торину нужно подобрать правильные слова, чтобы выразить свою мысль. Балину не пришлось долго ждать.

– Однажды мне сказали,– ответил наконец Торин, – что если ты любишь что-то, то не стоит это запирать в сокровищнице, а нужно отпустить. 

– Я слышал то же самое.

– Но если твоя драгоценность к тебе вернется, то нужно всегда бережно хранить ее.

– Соглашусь. Это мудрый совет.

Торин кивнул.

– Но тогда о чем же ты размышляешь?

Торин глубоко вздохнул:

– Никто мне так и не сказал, как жить, пока я жду.


End file.
